harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Danish Ragnarök (Shadow North)
the''' Danish Ragnarök, also known as '''Jörmungandr is a species of fearsome dragons often found in ancient cave or lonely island in Denmark Appearance Unlike most dragons the Danish Ragnarök has a snake like body similar to a basilisk. Despite not having wings the Ragnarök can still fly (somewhat similiar to dragons found in Asia) the Danish Ragnarök have fearsome teeth which it uses to crush its prey. Despite looking like a bulky, clumsy snake, the Ragnarök can become very fast and have somewhat decent agility compared to most dragons. Newborn Ragnaröks look like overgrown black adders (Vipera Berus) and are camoflauged incredibly well in the darkness. The Newborns are between ninteen and sixty centimeters tall and two and a half inches high. Abilities Adult The Danish Ragnarök is incredibly dangerous mostly because of its destructive and chaotic (Hence its name) nature and abilities. The Ragnarök spits powerful flame bolts with the capacity to disintergrate its traget with just one shot. Other abilities that a Danish Ragnarök have is the power of weather control which allows it to change the weather with just its own mind, it can create destructive lightning storms, destructive hurricanes and much more. The Ragnarök can also turn the sky red and black just like the end of the world would have arived to terrify its prey or create illusions that fire and birmstone is falling down on earth. The Ragnarök`s venom is powerful as acid, as it burns through human skin, flesh and even skeleton within seconds. Danish Ragnarök has also shown to possess the ability of heath vision (also known as eye beams), which eye beams are of plasma beams, capable of melting anyhting into vapor with just one blast, however the Ragnaröks seems to be resistant to this plasma, which explains why they are using the ability to battle over mates with other Ragnaröks during mating seasons Hatchlings and younglings As hatchlings (and young) Ragnaröks does not have the same Powers as an adult, they defend themselves with a horrid screech they let out when they feel threatened. This screech causes pain in the ears of whatever creature that is threatning. The Child Ragnarök can also bite and use its venom, however the venom of a hatchling and Young Ragnaröks are not as powerful as the adult one so the venomous bite only causes great pain and the bite swells up badly. History The muggle Vikings designed statues of the Danish Ragnarök on their ship, often after a few encounters with it and some considered the dragon to be Jörmungandr, the serpent of midgard. The Danish Ragnarök was once used in the Triwizard Tournament long ago but was later forbidden to use it in any tournament due to its destructive nature which not only put the contestant in danger, but also the spectators in danger. Magizoologist Newt Scammander traveled once to Denmark to study the Ragnarök and once considered to take one Ragnarök`s eggs to hatch one in his briefcase but decided not to due to the Danish Ragnarök`s destructive nature. Etymology Ragnarök (sometimes spelled Ragnarok) is a name for a cataclysm set to happen in the future according to norse mythology The Danish Ragnarök`s alternative name Jörmungandr comes from the old norse name Jǫrmungandr, which refers to the Serpent of Midgard, a foul snake destined to fight Thor the thundergod during Ragnarök Notes * The Image is not of Shadow North`s work, its from a scene from the 2013 movie Ragnarok Category:Creatures Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Dragons Category:XXXXX Creatures Category:Beasts